civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kimberley (Jandamarra)
The Kimberley led by Jandamarra is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Kimberley' The history of human habitation of the Kimberley is truly ancient. From the earliest times people of the Kimberley have prospered and portrayed their ceremonies on the stones throughout the country. Trade contacts among the Kimberley Aboriginal communities stretched from Indonesia to Kati Thanda-Lake Eyre and beyond. The wunan tradition of the region encourages generous trade but also respect for each nation’s territory. When that respected has not been given in return, the people of the Kimberley have risen up in defense of their country with both force and politics. 'Jandamarra' Jandamarra, also to be known by the Europeans as "Pigeon" grew up at the time when the pastoralists were first laying claim to an early colonial Australia. It was the frontier; a time of violence and great upheavals. He was only in his mid twenties when he was gunned down, but in his short life he created a legacy that will never be forgotten. 'Dawn of Man' Hail, Jandamarra of the Bunuba, great Jalgangurru and leader of the Kimberley! In your lifetime, you led a grand rebellion against the European invaders who threatened your people and homeland, using their own weapons against them. You were renowned for your prowess and tactics against your enemies, and revered by your kinsmen as a legendary figure. Despite your humble beginnings as a tracker, you rose to become a powerful foe to the European colonists, and a mythic force to the fellow members of your tribe! O Jandamarra, after years of valiantly defending your people’s lands from invaders, you were finally defeated at the hands of a fellow native tracker. Without your guidance, your rebellion crumbled and your tribe was defeated by the Europeans. But your tribe calls out to you once more! Will you rise again to protect your people? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Jandamarra. Who are you to stand in the land of my people? Defeat: My people fall, my cities crumble. Are you, too, a Jalgangurru? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Keeping the Wandjina Fresh' In the Dreaming, the Wandjina transformed a featureless landscape into our beautiful country and continue to bless us by sending the annual monsoons and the spirits of children yet to be born. We honor them and give thanks by maintaining the images they painted throughout the land. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Kimberley *Player must have a Pantheon *Player must be producing at least +5 Faith per turn *May only be enacted once per era Costs: *100 Faith Rewards: *A 5-turn 'We Love The King Day' begins in all cities 'Memorialize Divers' As our technology improves, the work of our divers becomes safer and we obtain a greater appreciation for the dangers earlier generations, and our women especially, risked to harvest the bounty of the sea. We honor their memory today. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Kimberley *Player must have at least one Coastal City *Can only be enacted after the Classical Era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *50 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Receive a boost of Faith when entering a new era (more for every Coastal City) *Each worked Sea Resource provides Golden Age points 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now congregating around one another telling each other grand creation stories of spirits carving the land. I'm inclined to agree that they're enjoyable, but I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Map, Icons, Mod support *''RawSasquatch'': Icons, unit graphics, compilation *''Neirai'': Decisions, Lua *''Reedstilt'': Concept, city list *''William Barton and Greg Gardner'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Sahul Cultures Category:Australia